


Predstavljaj si deželo na Daljnem vzhodu

by orphan_account



Category: The Warrior's Way (2010)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaj narediš, ko si z lastno močjo porazil vse nasprotnike in nazadnje spoznal, da je tvoja moč prazna, ker ni nikogar več, ki bi se ti postavil po robu? Kakšno moč potem sploh imaš?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predstavljaj si deželo na Daljnem vzhodu

**Author's Note:**

> Povzetek, ki sem ga napisala za prijateljico, ko sem jo hotela navdušiti za film. Navdih za zadnjo poved je bil roman Mesto sanjajočih knjig (napisal Walter Moers).

Predstavljaj si deželo na Daljnem vzhodu dolgo, dolgo tega. Prebivalstvo je razdeljeno na sloje, med katerimi mečevalci zasedajo poseben položaj. Kot poklicni morilec se lahko rodiš ali izučiš – v enem od številnih klanov, ki se srdito vojskujejo med seboj. Zvestoba klanu je najvišja vrednota. Smrt je zgolj neizogibna usoda.

V tej deželi se je v kmečki družini rodil deček. Njegovo življenje ne bi bilo nič posebnega, če se ne bi nekega dne zgodilo nekaj strašnega. Ko je deček pomagal očetu pri delu na polju, je mimo prišel mečevalec, ki je pravkar dobil nov meč in je potreboval nekoga, na komer bi ga preizkusil. Deček je ostal brez očeta. Ni bil žalosten, samo jezen. Ni bil jezen na morilca, temveč na svojega očeta.

Njegov oče je bil samo kmet in ne mečevalec, bil je šibek in se ni znal braniti. Ob soočenju z nevarnostjo se je pustil pokončati ter tako zapustil svojega sina in se mu izneveril. Jeza, ki se je zbudila v dečku, je sčasoma pogoltnila vsa druga čustva, vsa druga nagnjenja. Opustil je svoje dotedanje življenje in se pridružil Žalostnim piščalim – najbolj okrutnemu klanu poklicnih morilcev v deželi. Hotel je postati močan, tako močan, kot njegov oče nikoli ni bil.

Zanj se je zavzel vodja klana in ga začel poučevati. Ko se je deček že malo izuril v ravnanju z mečem, je dobil darilo: majhnega kužka. To je bil najbolj prisrčen kužek na svetu, puhasta kepica iz repa in smrčka in dečkov edini prijatelj. Deček je skrbel zanj in se igral z njim, dokler mu ni bilo ukazano, naj živalco ubije – ubije edino živo bitje, ki mu je zaupalo in se ga ni balo, ni niti poskusilo zbežati stran, ko je videlo, da se približuje svetleče rezilo. Največji sovražnik poklicnega morilca je njegovo srce, kajti njegova usoda je, da vedno uniči tisto, kar ljubi. Da bi deček postal močan, da bi se izuril in postal Žalostna piščal, je moral ubiti psička, ki ga je imel rad. Iz tega gnusnega dejanja bo leta pozneje dozorela odločitev, ki bo življenju mnogih ljudi prinesla povsem novo smer.

Deček je rasel, se bojeval in preživel. Odrasel je v bojevnika s praznimi očmi in praznim srcem. Njegov život so pokrile brazgotine, spomin in opomin na bitke, ki jih je bojeval in preživel. A še vedno je bil ranljiv, ni bil še dovolj močan. Živel je dalje, a samo za boj, za smrt, za ubijanje. Morda mu je bilo vseeno, ali bo živel ali umrl – morda je prav zato postal najboljši bojevnik med Žalostnimi piščalmi. A še ni bil dovolj močan.

Odločil se je, da bo postal največji mečevalec vseh časov. Da bi dosegel ta cilj, bi moral ubiti dotedanjega nosilca tega naslova. Ta človek je pripadal sovražnemu klanu in ubiti ga bi pomenilo začeti vojno, ki bo trajala, dokler ne bodo vsi pripadniki enega ali drugega klana pod rušo. Bojevnik, ki ni bil več deček, se je odločil za boj, saj ni imel česa izgubiti. Pobijal je sovražnike enega za drugim in nazadnje je ubil tudi največjega mečevalca vseh časov in s tem dosegel svoj cilj. Postal je najboljši bojevnik na svetu. Ni mogel postati še močnejši in jeza, ki ga je gnala od bitke do bitke, je izginila in pustila za seboj opustošeno praznino.

Pa vendar vojna še ni bila končana. Pravzaprav je bilo treba opraviti samo še eno malenkost. Vsi pripadniki sovražnega klana, ki so lahko držali meč v rokah, so ležali v krvi, ki se še ni ohladila, in edini preživeli njihovega rodu je bil še v povojih – majhna deklica, ki ni znala ne govoriti ne hoditi in ki ni vedela ničesar o mečih, mečevalcih ali smrtonosni jezi. Da bi se izpolnila starodavna prisega večnega sovraštva, bi morala deklica umreti, kajti mrtvi se ne morejo maščevati.

Ko je najboljši bojevnik na svetu z napol izdrtim mečem stal na zibelko, v kateri je ležal njegov poslednji sovražnik, je zavel rahel veter. S seboj je prinesel drobne, bele cvetne lističe, ki so se zavrtinčili okrog nežne deklice in mrkega bojevnika. En listič je pristal na bojevnikovem licu. Otroku, ki ni vedel, da zre v obraz svojega morilca in morilca svojih staršev, se je to zdelo nadvse zabavno.

Največji sovražnik poklicnega morilca je njegovo srce. Ko si je bojevnik obrisal obraz, se je deklica vznemirila in ko si je na lice ponovno prilepil cvetni listič, se je pomirila in razveselila. Tako preprosto dejanje pa tako odločilno. Ko se je dojenčica zasmejala, pomahala z ročicami in zagrulila, je bil bojevnik »gotov«. Tukaj je bilo bitje, ki se ni balo, ni bežalo, ni niti vedelo, da je v smrtni nevarnosti. In tokrat v bojevnikovem srcu ni bilo več ne jeze ne želje po moči, samo še praznina, v katero je nepričakovano segel zadovoljni smeh nemočnega otroka.

Bojevnik je pospravil meč in s tem dejanjem se je njegovo življenje spremenilo tako kot tistega dne, ko je izgubil očeta, in pridobilo nove razsežnosti. Na tem mestu se zgodba začne.


End file.
